The goal of the Leadership and Administration Core is to ensure that translational goals of the POCRC are met and that resources are used effectively. The Leadership Core is responsible for ongoing evaluation of scientific and translational progress of all projects. If progress is not sufficient, the Executive Committee comprised of Dr. Nicole Urban, Principal Investigator, and co-principal investigators, Drs. Mary (Nora) Disis, Charles Drescher, Beth Karlan, Steve Collins, and Martin (Mac) Cheever, will take necessary action. The Executive Committee is also responsible for ensuring that cores meet the needs of projects without redundancy or confiict, providing scientific leadership, facilitafing Inter-SPORE communication, coordinafing collaborations, integrating POCRC and CCSG activities, and allocating SPORE resources. The,Leadership Core will be responsible for coordinating SPORE activities and assuring communication between the cores, projects and committees. Committees within the Leadership Core will include representation from members ofthe Patient Advocate Group to make certain that the POCRC constanfiy works towards achieving its translational goals and meeting the needs ofthe patient. The Leadership Core will provide overall guidance for the translational activities ofthe SPORE, building on established interdisciplinary collaborations. It will promote, oversee, and evaluate active interaction between the cores and the projects. Through the advisory boards and committees, the Leadership Core will provide the following functions: 1) overall management and coordination ofthe SPORE;2) meet the scientific advisory needs of the individual research projects;3) oversee, plan, and evaluate SPORE acfivifies including inter[unreadable] SPORE activities;4) promote, oversee, and evaluate interaction of cores and projects;5) encourage, select, and guide developmental projects;6) provide mentoring and career development;7) manage, distribute, and re-allocate SPORE funds and other resources as appropriate;8) oversee IRB activity;9) ensure that scientific objectives can ultimately be translated to patient care;10) initiate new activities in response to important translational research opportunities. To address the needs of the projects and the cores, experts in ovarian cancer, translational research, early detection/screening, epidemiology, genomics, immunology, statistical methods, informatics, and pathology have been identified and recruited to serve in the Leadership Core. Senior leaders with relevant expertise will interact with each other on substantive committees as well as provide mentorship to POCRC investigators who are experts in their own fields but less acquainted with other disciplines that are critical to career development in ovarian cancer translational research and the overall success ofthe POCR(Z;. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The goal of this ovarian SPORE is to demonstrate better strategies for 1) screening high-risk women using novel serum markers and state-of-the-art imaging without the need for another large trial, by integrating our Phase I trial results with reports from ongoing Phase III efficacy trials;2) selecting women for neoadjuvant therapy by testing their blood for a resectability signature;and 3) immunizing women against their own tumors to prevent recurrence. Success in one or more of these efforts will significantly reduce the burden of ovarian cancer.